weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Albor League of Legends: Dominion
Introduction Dominion is the capture-point style game mode for League of Legends in which two teams of five compete on the Crystal Scar map to secure capture points and lower the health points of the opposing team's nexus. A significant departure from the game's traditional three lane pushing Multiplayer Online Battle Arena style gameplay, Dominion employs new gameplay tweaks that demand players approach the game with different play styles and strategies in mind. Games move at a much faster pace, with most matches completed in 15 to 20 minutes. This walkthrough guides you through Dominion's rules of play, map features, item and spell adjustments, and useful strategies pertaining to champion selection, itemization and spell selection, and gameplay. Rules of Play Champions begin the game in their respective bases at level 3 with 1365 gold. During the course of the game, all players passively receive 26 gold per 5 seconds, 12% armor penetration, 5% magic penetration, 20% healing effect reduction, increased mana regeneration, quicker recalls, faster respawns, and experience points over time. Players also receive more gold when killing minions and less gold when killing enemy champions. Each team's Nexus begins Dominion with 500 health points. The team that controls more of the Crystal Scar's five capture points will slowly lower the health of their enemy's Nexus. If both teams hold the same number of capture points Nexus health points will remain static. Until a team's Nexus reaches 100 health points or less, all player deaths will subtract two health points from their team's Nexus. Players seize control of capture points by right clicking the tower and channeling for a set amount of time. The more champions that are channeling, the faster capture points are converted. Dealing damage to an enemy or right clicking a capture point will interrupt an enemy channeler and disable their ability to channel for a few seconds. Enemy capture points must be neutralized once by channeling before they can be captured. Enemy controlled capture points will attack opposing players similar to towers in the classic League of Legends game mode, although these attacks deal less damage. Neutral capture points will not attack and do not diminish Nexus health points. When points are seized, each capture point will spawn two minion waves of one super minion and two regular minions from behind it headed towards the nearest neighboring capture points. Minions can both neutralize and capture locations when attacking towers. Additionally, friendly minions will decrease channeling time for enemy controlled capture points, and enemy minions will increase channeling time while capturing enemy towers. The game is over when one team's Nexus reaches 0 health points and is destroyed. Map Features The Crystal Scar contains five capture points: the Quarry, the Refinery, the Windmill, the Drill, and The Boneyard. Each capture point is situated evenly spaced on an outer ring with a jungle in the center. The Windmill sits at the very top of the map and is the farthest capture point from each team's spawn point. Accordingly, the Windmill is the most valuable and contentious capture point in Dominion. The Crystal Scar features Health Relics, Speed Shrines, Greater Relics, and Capture Quests. Health Relics renew a set amount of health to the player walking over it and respawn at set intervals. Ten Health Relics dot the map, one behind each capture point and five located just inside the outer ring between each capture point. Speed Shrines temporarily increase movement speed and make effected players immune to the Exhaust spell. The map's three Speed Shrines are located in the jungle, two near the Drill and the Refinery and one in between the Quarry and the Boneyard. The Speed Shrine persists after granting its buff and can therefore affect multiple players at once. Two crystals located in the center of the map grant significant Greater Relic bonuses. Capturing a Greater Relic grants the Storm Shield buff, increasing a champion's size for the duration of the buff, giving them increased range on autoattacks and abilities, and surrounding them in a shield that absorbs 212.5 (+12.5 x level) damage and recharges when players avoid damage for 10 seconds. Additionally, champions with Storm Shield inflict 90 (+10 x level) magic damage on each auto-attack and offensive spell cast with a 4 second cooldown. Each Greater Relic crystal is color coded and team specific. While players can prevent enemies from capturing a Greater Relic, they cannot consume the opposing team's Relic for their own benefit. Like the Health Relics, these Greater Relics respawn at set intervals. Lastly, a Capture Quest will come into effect five minutes into the game and again five minutes after each Capture Quest is completed or terminates after a set amount of time. These quests ask teams to seize control of an enemy capture point while defending one of their own. If a team completes this quest, the enemy Nexus loses 20 health points and all their surviving players receive the "Mark of the Conqueror" buff, granting 10% bonus damage. Item and Spell Adjustments Dominion features several item and spell adjustments unique to this game mode. Garrison is a summoner spell exclusive to Dominion. It functionally substitutes Fortify and operates similarly. When cast on an enemy capture point, Garrison reduces its damage output by 80% for 8 seconds. When cast on an allied capture point, Garrison increases its attack speed for 8 seconds and interrupts enemy neutralization. Promote is available in both Dominion and Classic League of Legends. When cast in Dominion, Promote transforms the nearest allied super minion into an anti-turret cannon, healing it completely, increasing its damage output, and granting bonus gold to the caster for each kill. Many items available in Classic mode have counterparts in Dominion. All "Doran's" items have been replaced with "Prospector's" items, which double the originals' effects and make their health bonus unstackable. Banshee's Veil has been placed with Odyn's Veil, which stores magic damage dealt to players and can be activated to inflict this stored damage on nearby enemies. Similarly, Kitae's Bloodrazor has replaced Madred's Bloodrazor, removing the original's armor bonus and lowering the percentile health damage from 4% to 2.5%. Likewise, Sanguine Blade has replaced The Bloodthirster, increasing its passive bonus and eliminating the loss of stacks upon death. Lastly, Oracle's Elixir's price has been reduced to 250 gold and renamed Oracle's Extract. In addition to the above, several items are unavailable in Dominion: Madred's Razors, Wriggle's Lantern, Mejai's Soulstealer, Sword of the Occult, Leviathan, Warmog's Armor, all sight Wards, and all Elixirs. These changes have been administered to maintain the balance and fast-paced nature of Dominion. Strategy Champion Selection *Select and ban champions with incredible movement or map-wide abilities. Gangplank, Ezreal, Karthas, and Ashe have ultimates that can prevent neutralization all the way from across the map, giving them a great advantage in Dominion. Similarly, other champions such as Xerath, Kog'Mar, Twisted Fate, and Pantheon have huge range or the ability to leap across the map quickly and can be immensely threatening in Dominion. Likewise, Rammus' incredible movement speed makes him one of the best Dominion champions available. *Single-target damage dealers reign supreme. Most battles in Dominion take place 1v1 or 2v2. Champions who can dish out sustained damage to a single-target are incredibly effective. Jax, Akali, Yorick, Tryndamere, and others fit handily in the camp. Similarly, stealth assassins such as Shaco, Twitch, and Evelynn can brutalize 1v1 encounters, although they sacrifice some of their ability to neutralize capture points. *A hearty defender is the best defender. Sometimes killing an enemy champion is as easy as soaking hits and kiting them while your tower does all the damage. For this reason, champions that can take a few hits can prove invaluable for holding points. Singed, Blitzcrank, Alistair, and Rumble all make great defenders. Itemization and Spell Selection *Again, speed is paramount. Considering the amount of starting gold, you should always buy Boots of Speed immediately and upgrade quickly. Similarly, the summoner spell Ghost will allow you to dash across the map when you need to most and is included in most Dominion players' repertoires. *For the first push, health and mana potions are invaluable. Health Relics make health potions mostly superfluous, but for the first push at Windmill, health potions can give your team just the edge they need to take the point. After the first push, most champions will be badly hurt. Immediately returning to base, however, may leave the Windmill undefended. A health or mana potion might allow a defender to stay behind while the rest of the team regroups. *Zhonya's Hourglass is an AP champion's friend. AP defenders may find Zhonya's Hourglass indispensable. Many enemies will dive your tower hoping to snag a kill before capturing a point. The Hourglass will make you invulnerable for four seconds, all the while allowing your tower to deal damage to opponents. Coupled with Garrison, Zhonya's Hourglass can save your tower from a mean push. *As always, crowd control is immensely beneficial. Snaring or stunning an opponent attempting to neutralize your tower will lock them into place and force them to take a couple hits from your tower. This can also buy you time and help kite while waiting for reinforcements. *Spirit Visage increases healing effects by 15%, including Health Relics. Tanks may find this item particularlly appealing. General Strategies *Speed is paramount. Three enemy champions can overcome a capture point guarded by one ally quite quickly. Likewise, unguarded capture points can be neutralized before you can muster a defense. Accordingly, the ability to move and defend capture points quickly is incredibly important. *Dominion is about buying time. In most games, both teams will trade dominance back and forth. Your job is to hold dominance over three capture points for as long as possible. Pushing a minion wave or ambushing enemies in the jungle is useless if an enemy backdoors your capture point. Defend your capture points well by fighting on your tower and interrupt enemy channeling whenever possible. *The Windmill is the farthest capture point from each base and is therefore the most important and valuable location. Neutralizing an enemy capture point near their base might buy you a few seconds of respite, but unless you can capture it your efforts are best spent securing the Windmill and your two nearest capture points. *Do not underestimate the power of minions. A good minion push can capture or neutralize an enemy controlled point for you while you harass enemy players instead or lower the channeling time and let you capture a location quicker. Also, pressure from minions can force enemy champions to defend their capture points and make defense easier. *Neutralizing a capture point might be more useful than joining the fray. While killing an enemy champion should take precedent over capturing a point so that you are free to capture without harassment, if an ally is already engaged with an enemy on a hostile capture point, neutralizing the point will prevent the tower from attacking your ally, thereby allowing them to finish their work. Similarly, capturing a point, even if it means allowing an ally to die, can be a wise decision, particularly during the first push for the Windmill. *The fastest route to the Windmill is through the Speed Shrine. When the game first starts, your fastest teammate should capture the middle point and catch up. The remaining players should move through the jungle using the speed shrine. This strategy generally takes champions through the crossroads below the Windmill. If you are playing a skill shot champion, fire a few rounds through the terrain towards the enemy path: you might buy your team some time to capture the Windmill. *Greater Relics and Quests can turn the tide of battle. 10% damage increase is no laughing matter. Try your best to capture quest points and never let your enemies capture your teams defending position. Likewise, pay attention to the Greater Relic location, seizing your crystal and harrassing enemies whenever possible. *Health Relics are all over: use them! Most importantly, you can grab a Health Relic even when at full health. Doing so intelligently may deny your enemy the chance to use it themselves. *Using Garrison after an enemy has used it on your tower negates their effect. Use this to surprise enemies who thought it was safe to run in. *Promote your super minion when they are near death to maximize the health replenishment. *Communication is key. Skilled teams will coordinate offensive attacks, feint captures to lure away champions from select locations, and swap positions as necessary. Always communicate with your teammates about your strategies and enemy locations. Communication can transform a good team into a great team. Media thumb|left|500px